


Never Shall We Die

by kolaoye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: Derek沉着脸追在那个正穿过舞池的小子背后。他有点想向天开几枪开路，但心知那样会被脑袋里装满酒水的海盗们撂在地上。
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	Never Shall We Die

**Author's Note:**

> 13年旧文搬运  
> 又一个浅浅的坑，填的概率还是极低

Derek从长板跨上船，木板在他靴下嘎吱作响，他稳稳地跨到船上，手扶着长刀鞘口打量四周。Erica从长板上跳到他身边，走向甲板，把靴跟踩得直响。Isaac和Boyd站在甲板上巡视，商船的人被围在他俩中间，不安地挤成一个圆。

Erica勾过Isaac被血与泥浆弄脏的汗巾，她的指甲修剪得短而整齐，但还是免不了在指甲缝里有些污垢，只要在海上讨生活就没人能有一双干净的手。“怎么样？”她问道。

“挺不错。”Isaac用刀柄挠了挠后背，侧身让汗巾从Erica手中滑下，“但船上有奴隶，大概十几个。”

Erica挑起眉，“在哪？”

“那里。”Isaac朝另一个方向点了点下巴，Erica转头，Derek正在往那个方向走。他的目标是一群衣着破烂且更为明显地瑟缩着的人。奴隶。Jackson坐在旁边的橡木酒桶上，正在用指关节使劲压匕首上的黄铜饰物。那东西的底座有点松了。

“天啊。我们这回肯定得去一趟比肯山。”Erica叹息。

Derek在奴隶群前停下脚步，Jackson朝他点了点头。他面无表情地盯着在他目光下拼命把自己往里缩的奴隶们，大拇指摩娑着刀鞘鞘口。没人敢抬头，他们已经把自己抖成舞娘柔软平坦的肚皮，也没能从他眼皮底下消失。

一道目光停在他身上，又快速地离开。Derek敏锐地循向望去，目光的主人正在把脑袋往交叠着抱住膝盖的手臂里埋。他裸露在外的皮肤沾满尘土却白皙，手臂瘦却有力。

Derek向那边走了几步，正好站在Jackson背后。男孩把头埋得更低，毛茸茸的棕脑袋杵在那。

Derek停在他面前，“抬头。”

听到声音，Jackson转头看了他一眼以确认一切正常，又转回去，舒舒服服地靠在酒桶后头的木板上。所有的奴隶都用最快的速度抬起头，像一群被外来者惊动的狐獴，要不是脸上的表情写满忐忑，那场面还挺可怕。只有男孩没动静，反而不易察觉地往里挤了挤。

“抬头。”Derek不耐烦地重复，用脚尖踢了踢男孩的膝盖。男孩猛地挥开手往后跌在地板上，像头受惊的幼虎。他恐惧地看着Derek，这回Derek看到他的脸了。长得不坏，也很年轻，轮廓挺干净。Derek没等他开口，自顾自地说下去，“你们会被卖到哪里？”

男孩眨了眨眼，半天才迟疑地，但正好赶在Derek再次催促前回答，“我不知道，哪个需要奴隶的种植园？”他的声音有点粘且沙哑，音量极低。

“很好，”Derek说，“现在你们的下一站都会是比肯山。反抗就抛到海里，让波塞冬领你前行。”

他说完就转过身想要离开，没打算再陪奴隶浪费时间，还有整船的战利品等他收割。但那男孩叫住了他，小心翼翼地，几乎是谄媚地，“船长？”

Derek挑起一边眉毛，转过身。随后他没再做出任何动作。一把火枪安静地顶在他小腹。

“别动。”男孩轻声说。他半蹲半跪在Derek脚边，握着枪的手很稳，因此Derek能细致地观察那把火枪：做工精致实用，金属部分刻有花体铭文，不是时常卡膛的劣质货。军队产物。拿枪的小混蛋正狡猾地咧嘴微笑。他的手心缠着几圈麻布，有利于增加摩擦力，不让武器从手上滑落，也遮住了常年持枪磨出的老茧，让他显得更加无害。

Derek的手指抽搐了一下。他已经想好了制服对方的办法，勾拳，肘击背部，膝盖上顶。如果他愿意，还能把刀拔出来，来一击狠的。血会溅得有点远，他这身衣服上的腥味会更重，他决定别动刀子。他的重心往脚后跟移，好让自己站得更稳。

“别，”男孩的目光意有所指地掠过Derek蠢蠢欲动的手，抬起眼睛，火枪贴着Derek的小腹一路下滑，布料与枪口摩擦，悉索作响。沉甸甸的重量压在Derek的大衣上。压在Derek的皮肤上。然后他用枪拨开Derek腰带上挂着的罗盘，停下，扣在扳机上的手指微微用力，最后一个单词轻而慢地吐出来，“……动。”最后的音令男孩的嘴唇像是撅着，只有那么一会，很快就又转为不可抑制的笑容。

“你是谁？”Derek问。他们的距离太近了，他可以把男孩按倒，但在那之前他不会有足够的时间让自己的蛋蛋免于被一枪打碎的厄运。他们的声音很小，没有人在看这边，自家船员竟疏忽到足以让一个奴隶持枪，这让他非常不悦，一把抵在裆上的枪让这种不悦升级为愤怒。

“我真的想告诉你，但不是现在，我们该在喝酒时讨论这个。但你看，我们正在决斗，而很明显你的枪现在可开不了火。倒不是说它不够大。我猜它起码不会太小。”男孩扫了一眼Derek被火枪指着的地方，他那诚恳的、漫不经心的姿态在火上浇了一把油，Derek开始渴望让长刀出来遛遛了。

他背脊僵直，怒火滚沸，却被强行锁在身体里，只有微缩的鼻翼能透露一二。“这不是决斗。别管这叫决斗。”他强压着怒气说。

“行啊。这是劫船。”男孩改口，“那么，先生，你被打劫了，手放在背后。”

所有的奴隶都看着他们，从男孩无声地从背后拔出枪并滑进Derek身边开始，一部分目光抛给男孩，一部分抛给Derek，没人尖叫，没人动。他们看着男孩像看着死人，看着Derek也像看着死人。那眼神叫人怪不好受的，起码男孩不适地嘀咕起来，“别看着这里，回去抱好……”

Derek毫不犹豫地伸手拔刀。

“砰！”

一声突兀的枪响打断了他。Jackson僵硬地从橡木酒桶上弹下来，其余船员终于注意到这边，被这场景吓了一跳，随后默契地缓步朝Derek处前行。

奴隶们合作地开始尖叫，有几个人试图站起来逃跑，还没能让膝盖拉直就被相对冷静的同伴捂住嘴巴拉下去。尖叫化为古怪的哽咽与抽泣。

另一把枪出现在男孩手心，他仅用食指扣着扳机扣，让枪转了一圈，才再次握在手里。正是让子弹贴着Jackson耳朵划过的那把。

“我打赌你没我快，”男孩说。他甚至没有移动过，仍然维持着古怪的姿势，火枪顶在同一个位置。“现在船是我的了，对吧？”

Derek不得不为男孩的精准、迅捷与稳定而感到惊讶。他开始在“不是奴隶”这一基础上猜测男孩的身份，军队抑或雇佣军？又或者是个同行？

不管如何，他猜这回他得狼狈收场了。


End file.
